Daughter of the Nile
by HistorianKate
Summary: A new mummy arrives at the Museum of Natural History, an Egyptian princess. How is it that she knows everyone's favorite young pharaoh? The nightly adventures of the museum's inhabitants continue with a new addition!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! This is my first story on here, so please reveiw! I don't own anything except my OC, whom you will be meeting shortly. This story takes place a few months after the events of the first _Night at the Museum_ movie. Anything the text of the story is in bold, it means that the characters are speaking a language other than English. Happy reading!**

* * *

Two days ago, at the New York Museum of Natural History, the director, Dr. McPhee, announced the imminent arrival of a new mummy. Larry and Akhmenrah quickly made their way down storage area where the new mummy currently resided once the young king had been released from his sarcophagus. Near the back loading dock, they found a great stone sarcophagus still strapped to a pallet from transport. They hurriedly undid the straps and shoved the lid off. Within, the found a gilt coffin, a woman's, with straps around it to keep the lid in place during the move. The mummy within was crying out and banging on the lid, though nowhere near as forcefully as Akhmenrah had when Larry first saw him.

 **"** **Be still, and we will free you, my lady."** Ahkmenrah shouted in Egyptian over the mummy's moans. The coffin stilled, and Larry and the young pharaoh quickly untied the straps and lifted off the lid, setting it to the side. The mummy inside immediately sat up and started yanking linen strips off her face. Ahkmenrah helped her as she began coughing up sand. Suddenly, Akhmenrah froze.

"Bek?" he gasped.

The mummy, her head now free of bandages, instantly turned her face to him. "Ahk?"

Ahkmenrah instantly engulfed the young woman in an almost possessive hug.

"Ank?" Larry was completely confused. "You know her?"

"Yes, Larry," the young pharaoh grinned brightly at him. "she is my sister, Bektamunet." The young woman shyly bowed her head to Larry. "This is Larry, the Guardian of Brooklyn," Akhmenrah added to her.

"Where are we, Akh? This does not look like the Cambridge artifact storage," she asked.

"Wait, you were at Cambridge?" Larry interjected.

"Yes…"

"But I was at Cambridge as well!" Akh replied. "but they never let me leave my exhibit."

"Your tablet…." She murmured softly. "Your tablet brought me back to life while you were there…But I was locked in a storage room. I was never on display. They kept me down there, only letting me out of my sarcophagus when they wanted to question me or have me translate something."

"They did the same to me." Akh replied.

"They sometimes said that they wanted me to 'double check' an already completed translation…It was your work they were double checking."

"They sometimes had me retranslate something too," Akh nodded.

"Why? And why did they keep us apart?" Bektamunet asked. "Surely we could have worked better together…and we are family. They had no right to separate us!"

"I know, sister," Ahk soothed, hugging her to his chest once more. "Perhaps they did not trust us."

"Our little Ahkmen, so grown up," she sighed, pulling away just enough to look up at her brother. "When I died, the top of your head was level with my shoulder; now, look at you! My head is only level with your's!" Bek said, cupping his face with her hands. "Such a handsome young man you have grown to be. How the girls at the palace must have swooned over you!"

Ahk blushed."Bek!" he moaned.

"What? You and Kah were ever teasing me about my suitors," Bektamunet pulled away and put her hands on her hips. "Although, Kah was much more spiteful about it. You were relatively innocent, for the most part." Larry could not help but smile. Yep, they were definitely siblings.

Ahk grinned guilty. "We will let you unwrap and dress, then introduce you to everyone."

Larry and Ahk waited out in the hallway while she changed. In a much shorter time than Larry expected, she came out wearing a long, flowing white gown, a jeweled collar similar to her brother's, and wide jeweled cuffs at her wrists. A traditional circlet with reared cobra head in the center graced her head, and few bead strands intermingled with her long, black hair. Her make-up was actually simple for Egyptians; a pale gold color covered her eyelids and thin lines of kohl surrounded her eyes in iconic Egyptian fashion. She immediately moved to her brother's side, linking arms with him. Ank smiled and covered the small hand in the crook of his elbow with his own.

"Come and meet my friends; they are quite excited to meet you," he said eagerly, striding forward.

Larry and the two Egyptians climbed the stairs to the main museum level and began wandering the halls so that Bektamunet could take everything in.

"Lawrence! Pharaoh! Found the new addition I see!" a loud voice greeted them. Teddy Roosevelt strode towards them, leading his horse, Texas. "Who is this lovely lady, Ahkmenrah?" Teddy asked as he met them.

"President Roosevelt, may I present my half-sister, Bekamunet." Ahk grinned proudly.

"A pleasure, Princess," Teddy gave her a small bow, which she returned. "Theodore Roosevelt, at your service, your Highness."

"I am honored, my Lord Roosevelt."

"Please, just Teddy," he smiled. "Lawrence, I just want to let you know that Sacajawea and I will be taking a ride tonight. Just call us on the PA system if you need us."

"Thanks for the heads up, Teddy," Larry smiled and clapped the president on the shoulder as they moved on. Ahk, Bektamunet continued towards the lobby where Larry knew a soccer match was being set up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hey Dad, who's this?" Nicky waved from where he was helping Columbus position once of the soccer goals.

"This is Ahk's sister, Bek-tem-man-net."

"Bektamunet," She softly corrected at the same time Ahk did, though his response was louder than hers. "But you may simply call me, Bek."

"Cool, I'm Nick. Larry's my dad." The boy put out his hand. Bek gently took it and they shook hands.

"Ahk, you playing on my team tonight?" Nick asked the young pharaoh.

"Most definitely," Ahk grinned. "Who are we playing?"

"Columbus and the Vikings."

Ahk groaned.

"What sport is this, Ahkmen?" Bek asked, confused.

"Soccer; it's a new sport. It's a lot of fun. Nicky taught us." Ahk replied.

"And this…Co-lum-bus…he is a good player?"

"Yes, very," Nicky and Ahk answered at the same time.

"Then I believe I shall have to watch this…soccer…game." Bek grinned.

* * *

"I do not understand this game," Bek stated. She was watching from the sidelines with Larry and a huge man in furs her brother introduced as Attila.

"What don't you understand?" Larry asked.

"Much," she huffed. "All that I can see is that they kick the ball. Is that a rule of the game, that they must kick it?"

"Yes, they have to kick it into their net, the goals, for points. If they foul other players, like intentionally kicking them to keep them from playing, they get penalties. If a particular player gets too many penalties, they get pulled from the game."

"Hmm…" Bek still was not sure of the game, but she loved to see Ahk enjoying himself. He had been made their father's heir on his fifth birthday. From then on, he was training to be pharaoh, something that left little time in a child's life for fun and games. As she watched, Ahk kicked the ball to young Nick, who scored. Apparently it was a very good scoring, because everyone cheered very loudly and Ahk hugged Nick enthusiastically, and they clapped their right hands together. In fact, Nick did that with several of the players. _Must be some kind of congratulatory gesture,_ thought Bektamunet. _Ahk is quite good with children, I mean, he is not far removed from being one himself, but still. What a good father…or uncle he would—No! Must not think on such things!_

"Are you alright, Princess?"

Bektamunet started and turned to see Teddy approaching with a beautiful young woman with long black braids.

"Yes, my lor—Teddy." She quickly answered.

"May I introduce Sacajawea of the Shoshone," he said proudly, motioning to the young woman with him. The young woman held out her hand to the Egyptian.

"Bektamunet," Bed said, taking the Native's hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Sacajawea."

"Do you know our pharaoh, Ahkmenrah?" Sacajawea asked.

"Yes," Bek grinned. "He is my little brother."

"Truly? That is wonderful!" Sacajawea smiled. "I know Ahk has missed his family terribly. He tries to hide it, and we do what we can for him, but, of course, it is not the same."

"No, but I cannot thank you all enough for looking after him," Bektamunet smiled gratefully back. "He and I were very close before my death."

Meanwhile, Jed and Octavius, who had been keep Rexy out of the lobby and away from the soccer game by driving around with his bone tied to the back of their RC car, drove past and Octavius saw someone he did not recognize with Teddy and Sacagawea.

"Who's that with the President and his lady?" he wondered out loud. He only caught a glimpse of her, but he saw the radiant smile she sent to the Shoshone she was speaking with, and he thought that, for the briefest moment, his heart just might have stopped. _Surely she is the image of some Egyptian goddess_ he thought before he could stop himself, and he immediately shook his head to clear his head of such thoughts.

"I dunno," Jed answered his friend's question. "I think Gigantor said somethin' 'bout her bein' Ahk's sister."

"She is a princess then?"

"I reckon so."

* * *

 **Please leave a review! They are love! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Must I? I despise that dungeon!" Ahk and Larry were trying to convince Bektamunet that she had to get back into her sarcophagi before dawn.

"I know, sister, I hate mine too, but it is necessary," Ahk soothed. "The day workers cannot know what happens here at night."

"But I daren't go back in! What if they separate us again? What if they never let me back out? I could not bear it now that I know you are here!" she cried.

Ahk gently hugged his sister, whispering in soothing strings of Egyptian that Larry could not understand.

"Very well," Bektamunet finally relented, very reluctantly, it might be added. "but someone had better get me out of this thing as soon as possible tonight!" She pointed a finger at Larry with a stern look. "It matters not whom you send, but send someone!"

"I promise, Bekateset," Larry answered, to which she raised her eye brow.

"Perhaps you should use my nickname instead, Guardian." She said and looked at Ahk. "Does he always have this much trouble with names?"

"Not mine," Ahk answered honestly. "But it took him a month to get Sacajawea's right on a regular basis."

"Hey!" Larry glanced in mock annoyance at the pharaoh, who merely shrugged innocently back.

Ahk hugged Bek one last time and she pressed a kiss to his cheek before he carefully helped her climb back into her sarcophagi. Then, he and Larry replaced the coffin lid and straps. They ended up having to leave the stone sarcophagi lid off because they could not lift it.

"It feels horrible, leaving her in there like that," Ahk sighed heavily as he and Larry walked to the pharaoh's tomb. "She is so afraid of being left in there. I have rarely ever seen her show any amount of fear."

"I know, man," Larry replied. "But I'm really glad you two found each other."

"I am too, Larry. The gods have definitely smiled on me tonight." Ahk climbed into his coffin while Larry put his friend's crown back it its display case. "Go down to her first this evening, Larry, and let her out. I will wait."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"I'll send Teddy to let you out," Larry compromised. "Good morning, Ahk. Sleep well."

"Good morning, Guardian of Brooklyn." Larry lowered the lid over his friend just as the sun peek through the windows outside of the tomb.

* * *

Larry arrived at the museum an hour before sun-down that evening. Grabbing a sticky note from the security office, he left a note on Teddy's sword sheath asking the president to let Ahkmenrah out of his tomb. Larry then proceeded to tie Rexy's bone to the back of the RC car, and then he locked up the Mayas and a few of the animals in their exhibit. They seemed to be refusing to play nice with everyone else.

With twenty minutes till sun-down, Larry made his way down to the museum storage to find Bektamunet. Surprisingly, her sarcophagi had not moved, though several of the other crates had. He carefully untied the straps and, after several minutes of effort, managed to get the lid off just as the sun set. The princess within bolted upright, panting slightly, and seemed slightly disoriented.

"Bek?"

She turned her gaze on the night guard, and recognition showed in her eyes. "Larry Daley."

"Yeah; you want help outta there?" He offered her his arm to hold onto.

"Yes, please." She took it for balance as she sat on the edge of the sarcophagi. "What of Ahkmen?" she asked as she gracefully swung her legs over the side and eased herself to the ground. "Is someone seeing to him? He said that you release him every night."

"I had Teddy let him out tonight," Larry answered. "Ahk insisted that I come down here and let you out first."

Bek smiled softly. "He was always so considerate and sweet as a boy. It is good to know that he has not changed."

"Yeah, but he has a bit of a mischievous side," Larry grinned in memory as he lead her up to the main floor. "He and Nicky once hid my flashlight and keys, and I had to spend all night following the clues they left at different place in order to get them back."

Bek laughed as they climbed the stairs. "Yes, that sounds like him. His jokes are always meant in good fun, though, unlike some others I once knew."

"I take that, back in the day, there were some people who got on your bad side."

"Considering it often got me into trouble and the culprit usually got off with no punishment, I would say yes."

Larry send her a sympathetic look. "I have a feeling your bad side is not a good place to be."

Bek gave him a mysterious smirk that completely confirmed his statement. "Let us just say that I can be even more creative than Ank, when it comes to making people look for things."

Larry shook his head. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

After a few moments of silence, Bek gently tugged on Larry's sleeve. "Yes, Bek?"

Mirth danced in her brown eyes as she answered. "Never get on my bad side."

"Bek!" an excited shout echoed down the hall. Larry and Bek looked up to see Ahkmenrah jogging towards them, his collar and cloak slight askew.

"Akhmen!" Bek cried in scolding tone, putting her hands on her hips. The young pharaoh skidded to a halt on the marble floor, eyes wide at his sister.

"You are a pharaoh, and look at you!" She strode forward, gesturing at his robes. "You are Ahkmenrah of Egypt!" she continued as she began circling him, tugging his clothes back into place.

 _Where did this come from_ Larry thought as she continued her rant.

"Back straight, shoulder back, head held high," she commanded as she came round to face him again. "You are the Fourth King of the Fourth King, Ruler of the land of your fathers! You must present yourself as such!"

Ahk just stood there stiffly, trying to regain his "royal mode" as Larry called it.

"In my excitement to see you, sister, I forgot myself," he said in a regal tone. His pharaoh voice, Nicky called it. "It shall not happen again."

"See that it does not," Bek sniffed imperiously. "We are the last of our people, the only representatives in this place. We must conduct ourselves such as is fitting for a king and princess of Egypt." Her eyes took on a mischievous glint. "Especially when someone does something like this," Her frown suddenly became a smirk, and she gave her brother a quick, painless jab in the stomach. When he bent over in surprise, she pressed her advantage and began to tickle him.

"Hey! Stop it, Bek!" the young king giggled as he tried to back away, but Bek was relentless. She followed him and continued to tickle him unmercifully. However, she made one mistake. In her confidence, she left herself unprotected. Ahk reached out and retaliated. He remembered her one tickle spot very well.

"Ahkmen!" she gasped, and tried to pull his hands away from her waist. Soon, both were on the floor in a heap, strings of ancient Egyptian occasionally ringing out amid the shouts of laughter echoing through the halls.

"And here I thought we had finally gotten a mature person," Larry shook his head, as Teddy and Sacajawea approached.

"It has been three thousand years since I have been able to get him, Larry Daley! You cannot fault even the noblest king or queen for that!" Bek countered. Ahk stood, still chuckling, and pulled his sister to her feet.

"Ah, the sound of young laughter!" Teddy sighed as the Egyptians helped each other straighten their robes. "It does the heart good to hear it after all the long quiet years these halls have seen."

"Well, then, shall we, my lady?" Ahk asked, his regal tone returning to his voice, and offered Bek his arm, a look of mock seriousness now plastered on his face.

Bek schooled her features into a "royal" face as well. "We shall," she answered in her best princess voice, resting her arm on his. However, they were fooling no one; nearly identical looks of merriment still danced in their eyes as they swept past Larry as if they were in their own palace.

Larry shook his head for what seemed like the tenth time that evening. "Lord, give me strength…"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank my three lovely reviewers, TeddyXSac Love, Shinning Time, and an unnamed Guest for their sweet comments. Yes, this story will include all of the main** ** _Night at the Museum_** **characters at various points, yes, there will be some occasional TeddyxSacajawea fluffies. Thanks for reading guys!**

* * *

As soon as Ahk and Bek were around the corner, they had to fight to hold in their laughter. Ahk took her hand and tugged her into a hall she had not yet been in. They plopped themselves on the bench in the middle of the room, quietly giggling at their own antics.

"Oh, I have missed you, my brother!" Bek grinned as she threw her arms around his neck.

"And I, you, sister. I worried so for you when you left Thebes." Bek's eyes lost their glee. "Bek?" he asked. "What happened when you left?"

Bek sighed. "You know, you truly were the favored child, Ahk," she began. Ahk opened his mouth to answered, but she place a gentle finger over her lips. "But I do not blame you. Father no use for a daughter except for bartering chips in an alliance or treaty." Bek clasped her hands in her lap and focused on them. "Your mother, may the gods ever bless her soul, was more of a mother to me than my own, but all her pleading on my behalf would not move Father. You remember that he married me off to that prince from Nubia."

Ahk nodded. "That prince was an idiot. I could not believe Father gave you to him."

"Well, he was neither a kind prince nor a gentle husband, you can say that much." She sighed. "The three years I spent as his wife were not…pleasant. He would not even let me write to any of you."

"I am sorry, Bek," Ahk said, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to his side. "When emissary came and brought us your body, Mother felt like she had lost a daughter even though you were not hers. Three years and the first word we have of you is your death. She was so heart-broken…we both were; Mother and I mourned for a year and a day." A single tear ran down the young king's face.

"Oh Ahk," she gently wiped the tear away. "I'm here now, little one."

"Little one?" he asked through his shaky voice.

"Well, not so little now I guess," Bek conceded softly. "I dare say our age gap has closed by at several years."

"It's only three or four years now," he answered with a small smile. "I'm nearly nineteen."

"You only lived six years longer than I?" Bek asked. "I had hoped was longer than that."

"Well, my…demise…was rather sudden," Ahk chuckled humorlessly.

"I'm sorry, Ahkmen," she soothed, sensing his discontent. "You had so much more ahead of you. I know you made a good pharaoh." Ahk shrugged non-committally. "Hey, I read your display," Bek continued. "You were loved by your people and respected by your allies. You traded well and fairly, and did not go to war needlessly." Bek smiled proudly. "The kingship suited you well, little brother."

"Thanks," he answered with a smile, hugging her.

"By the way," Bek said when they parted. "Where are we?" Ahk looked around.

"Oh, this is the Hall of Miniatures," he answered. "My friends, Jedidiah and Octavius live here."

Bek rose and wandered toward the nearest display, Rome. Her gaze raked over the unfamiliar architecture and clothing that the little people wore. "This is a representation of a kingdom?"

"Yes, one that rose many years after ours."

Just then, a red RC sports car sped into the room and parked under the bench. Two little figures came out, both strange to Bek's eyes.

"Hey there, Ahk!"

"Good evening, my liege!"

"Good evening, friends," Ahk stooped let the two miniatures climb onto his hand. "I'd like for you to meet someone." He stood and held them up at chest height so that they and Bek could see each other properly. "This is my sister, Bektamunet, the Flower of the Nile."

"Ahkmen!" Bek protested. "You know good and well that I never had any such title! Father never give me one."

"No," Akh answered. "but _I_ am giving it to you." he smiled softly. "You always loved gathering lotus blossom by the pools in the gardens." He took her hand and gently squeezed, turning her wrist so that he could see the lotus flower designs on her cuffs.

"If I may, my lady," Octavius spoke up, "I believe it is a title that suits you well," He bowed low in Roman fashion, fist over his heart. "General Gaius Octavius of Rome, at your service, Princess."

Bek smiled at the little Roman's gallantry. "I thank you, Lord General. You honor me greatly." She answered with a dip of her head.

Jed stepped up. "Name's Jedidiah, ma'am," he said as tipped his hat to her. "If there's every anything ol' Octavius and I can do for ya, you give us a holler."

"Thank you, gentlemen," Bek answered. "I am honored to meet you both." Ahk put them back down and they climbed back into their little car. With a final wave, they sped out of the room and down the corridor.

"'Flower of the Nile', huh?" Bek put her hands on her hips, grinning teasingly.

"You always liked them so," Ahk defended. "Besides," He continued in his "pharaoh voice". "You are a lovely and fair as any lotus blossom on the Nile." Bek giggled and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I swear the flowers in the garden wilted a bit when you were brought home." He added softly, putting his arm around her shoulders as they left the Hall of Miniatures. "It was like the whole garden was sad. They did not perk up until your tomb beneath the garden was complete, and you were laid to rest, almost as if they decided that they had to bloom all the more in your memory."

"Father had me buried under the garden?"

"Yes, Mother insisted on it," Ahk smiled. "She really wanted to simply place your sarcophagus on a pedestal raised out of your favorite pool in the back garden so that you might be forever surrounded by the water and flowers you loved. However, she knew that it would not provide a place for your soul to dwell in the afterlife, so Father agreed to dig a small tomb beneath the garden."

"That…that was so good of him…and sweet of her, to think my preferences." Bek murmured. The pair continued walking down the hallway in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's presence after so many centuries apart.

* * *

 **Remember, reviews inspire more chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next evening, Larry let Bek out of her sarcophagus just as the sun set. As the pair made their way toward the Egyptian exhibit, they met Teddy, who was jogging in their direction with a look of deep concern on his face.

"What's wrong, Teddy?" Larry immediately asked.

"I think the princess had better make her way to our pharaoh's tomb immediately," He said. "The lad is caught up in a nightmare, and I cannot wake him."

"When he was very small, only a few years of age, Ahk was prone to terrible dreams. He often came to me on those nights, fearful of waking our parents." Bek took off down the corridor, quickly finding her brother's tomb. They could hear his moans from outside. The jackel-guards tried to deny Bek entrance, but a quick, frustrated phrase of Egyptian had them unblocking her path. She dashed right to Ahkmenrah's side. She took one of his hands in hers, and began stroking his curly chocolate brown hair back from his forehead. **"Wake, Ahkmenrah! You must wake, little brother!"** she firmly whispered to him. **"Wake!"**

Anhmenrah's eyes flew open, and he shot upright, panting slightly, his eyes darting all over the room as if he did not recognize anything. Bek slipped an arm around his shoulders and cradled his head with the other hand, gently hugging him to her chest with his head on her shoulder. After a few moments, the young pharaoh suddenly recognized where he was and slumped against her. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and turned his head, trying to bury his face in the crook of his sister's neck like a child would do. Ahkmenrah, the pharaoh of Egypt, had never seemed so…young…vulnerable…innocent…to Teddy or Larry before that moment.

"We will be fine here, gentlemen," Bek finally said softly. "I will look after him." Larry and Teddy know that she was subtly asking them to leave for the sake of Ahkmenrah's dignity. The pair nodded and left for the lobby. " **Now, tell me, Ahk, what you dreamed,"** she whispered in his ear.

 **"** **I was trapped in my coffin again. Larry was there, but he would not let me out."**

 **"** **You know he would never leave you trapped in here."**

Ahk just nodded. By gently pulling him, Bek managed to get Ahk out of his coffin, and they sank down to the floor at one of the jackal's base. Bek sat with her legs extend out in front of her and her back to the statue. Ahk sat beside her, immediately lowering his head into her lap. She gently slipped her arm beneath his head so that it rest in the crook of her arm, and her hand against his chest. His hand came up to grip her forearm, as if to keep it there. With her free hand, she returned to running her finger through his curls because she knew that it calmed him.

 **"** **Here we are, just like when we were young,"** Bek softly commented.

 **"** **It has been many years since I have had so real a dream.** " Ahk answered shakily.

 **"** **I will sing you to sleep, just like I used to, and you will feel better when you waken."** Bek murmured and began to hum his favorite lullaby.

An hour later, Larry came back from refereeing another soccer game to check on the two resident Egyptians. He found the pair at the base of one of the Anubis-jackels, Ahk fast asleep with his head in Bek's lap. The princess was softly humming and running her finger through her brother's hair.

"How's he doing?" Larry quietly asked as he sank down and sat beside Bek.

"He will be fine when he awakens," Bek softly answered. "He dreamed of a fear that I believe is great in his heart, for it is a terrible fear of mine as well," she sighed softly. "He dreamed of waking in his sarcophagus and no one being willing to release him."

"Geez," Larry winced. "I guess I can understand that; he was left in there night after in night for, like, fifty years once he was brought here."

"I see," Bek nodded. "Then his fear is not without foundation."

"No, it's not."

For several minutes, Larry just sat there, watching as Bek continued to hum to Ahk and stroke his curls, her eyes never leaving his young, sleeping face.

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Larry finally asked.

"Well, yes. We are family," Bek answered as if stating the obvious.

"I can tell you two are close, but he's never talked to us about his family," Larry said. "We didn't even know he had a sister."

"We had several siblings, Larry Daley, but that does not mean we were close to them." Bek answered. "It is possible it hurts too much for him speak of us. He told me that he and our mother mourned for a year and day when they received my body from Nubia."

"Nubia?"

"In my twentieth year, I was wed to a prince of Nubia as part of a peace treaty. I was rather old for marriage; Father tried to let me have my choice, I think, but by the time the treaty came, it was looking rather unlikely that I would find someone in our court. And this prince asked for me specifically of all the princesses, so Father could not refuse him."

"And how did that go?"

"We were wed within a week, and I left with my new husband. I never saw my family again in life." A heavy little sigh escaped Bek's lips. "This is the first time since my wedding that I have seen any of my family. My husband never would permit me to go back to see them, nor even to write them."

"Gosh, control-freak much?" Larry shook his said.

"He was very controlling, yes," Bek nodded. "He was also very demanding…and ungentle with his household."

"I'm sorry, Bek," Larry laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Larry," she replied. "but it is all behind; naught can be done to change it."

Just then, Ahk let out a little huff and shifted in his sleep onto his back. After a few moments, his eyes drowsily fluttered open.

 **"** **Hello, little Ahk."** Bek smiled down at him.

 **"** **Hello, Sister. How long did I sleep?"**

 **"** **Only an hour."** Bek replied.

"How ya doin', Ahk?" Larry asked.

"Much better, Larry." Ahk slowly sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Ya know, if we head back to the lobby now, we can probably slip into Columbus and the Vikings' victory party without anyone noticing," Larry suggested.

"They won _again?_ " Ahk groaned.

"Yeah…" Larry grinned. "We might have to break up the team just so everyone else has a tiny chance of winning a championship." Ahk nodded and retrieved his crown from the glass case it resided in during the day. Bek rose and straighten out his cloak as one shoulder had bunched up under his jeweled collar during his slumber.

"Come, Ahkmen, and introduce me to more of your friends," Bek smiled at him as she looped her arm through his.

"Very well," Ahk agreed with a huge, fake huff. "If I must."

Bek's grin widened. "You must," she answered, giving him a firm little nod. Larry could not help but grin at the pair. Their banter was just so cute.

When the threesome arrived in the lobby, they found the party in full swing with Nick serving as DJ. Bek's gaze swept across the crowd to see if she could recognize any faces. She saw the huge man in furs that had been playing on Ahk and Nick's team the other night. She also spotted Sacajawea and Lord Roose—no—Teddy on a bench watching a number of the exhibits on an impromptu dance floor. At least, she was fairly sure it was dance floor; however, she did not recognize any of the dancing. Bek smiled wistfully at the pair on the bench. The Shoshone and the President sat side-by-side, his arm around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder. They seemed to just be talking quietly together, loving smiles on their faces.

Bek felt the familiar sting of tears forming in her eyes. All she had ever wanted was what they had. She wanted a man who would love her for herself. Not a man who saw her as a means of satisfying his own pleasures or desires, but one who would be just as happy to sit with her and talk about everything and nothing as to do anything else.

"Are you well, Bek?" Ahk's voice sounded beside her.

Bek quickly blinked back her tears and plastered a small, but fake smile on her face. "Of course I am. Why should I not be?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you well, Bek?" Ahk's voice sounded beside her.

Bek quickly blinked back her tears and plastered a small, but fake smile on her face. "Of course I am. Why should I not be?"

Ahk could tell something was bothering her, but he knew her too well. She would say nothing until she was ready to, so he let it slide. Instead, he took her by the hands and led her onto the dance floor.

"Come on, Bek!" he grinned and twirled her around. Bek smiled at his antics and shook her head, but soon joined in the dancing.

Larry chuckled from his place by Nick at the DJ table. Bek and Ahk were dancing, but clearly some unknown Egyptian dance inspired their moves.

A few minutes later, the music changed to more traditional piece came on. Larry raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Nicky?"

"Teddy and the Civil War guys asked for it," the boy shrugged.

"Okay…"

Across the room, Bek and Ahk watched Teddy and Sacajawea whirling around the dance floor with several other pairs of exhibits. Ahk watched the unfamiliar dance with interest until he sensed movement at his side. Turning, he found Bek swaying in time with the music, her eyes closed, and a soft smile on her face.

"Bek?"

She opened her eyes. "Sorry, it is just that they taught me the waltz at Cambridge."

"Really?"

"Indeed," she nodded. "I had two very nice night guards who taught me English and several dances, until their supervisor walked in on us one night. He was displeased and moved them to the day shift."

"I'm sorry." He was silent a moment, then he began tugging her onto the dance floor once more. "Teach me."

"Teach you what?"

"This dance. It looks fun."

Bek looked up into her brother's grinning face. "All right, just watch the hem of your tunic and your cloak. It would not do to trip on them." She showed Ahk how to hold her and soon they were dancing around the floor—after Ahk stepped on Bek's feet a few times and he nearly tripped on his cloak at least twice. However, he soon learned how to move without tripping, and they were whirling across the room like they had been doing it forever.

"Her Majesty seems to be a fine dancer," Octavius commented from his place sitting next to Jed on the DJ table. Jed just chuckled.

"It's kinda funny ta see them two dancin' a waltz. Looks outta place or somethin'," the cowboy said. "I'm kinda surprised they haven't taken a spill yet with them long flowy robe-things they're wearin'."

"Well, there have a few near misses with the pharaoh, Jedidiah," Octavius answered. "but the Princess was able to keep them from falling."

"Yeah, she does seem ta know what she's doin'. Wonder where she learned it?"

"Perhaps during time at Cambridge. Larry said she was sent to us from there, and that she was there during the time that Ahkmenrah was there."

"Really? That mus' be it then," Jed nodded sagely. "She's purdy good for a 'Gyptian,"

"Indeed; she is quite graceful," the Roman answered thoughtfully. Jed shot him a look out of the corner of his eye but said nothing.

As the music changed into a 1940's number, Ahk and Bek slipped off the dance floor to watch. Suddenly, Bek felt a tug on her gown. She looked down to find the cutest monkey she had ever seen grinning up at her, his little fist clutching a fold of her gown.

"Hello, little one," she smiled down on him.

"That is Dexter. He can be quite mischievous," Ahk said.

The little capuchin pointed to the dancing and held a hand up to Bek.

"You want to dance, Dexter?" she asked, laughing. A huge grin spread on his little face. She bend down and picked him up, balancing him on her hip. One of his little hands fisted in the shoulder of her gown. She held his other hand in hers and slowly swayed across the dance floor. At the end, Dexter was still grinning for ear to ear and clapped enthusiastically while Bek giggled at his antics. He jumped down out of her arms and gave her a little bow before scampering off who knew where.

Bek was still laughing when she rejoined her brother on the sidelines. "Dexter is quite the little scamp," she commented.

"Oh, yes, he certainly is," Ahk agreed. They walked arm in arm around the dance floor and stopped by to see Larry and Nick.

"You guys were pretty good out there," Larry grinned. "Where did you learn the waltz, Bek?"

"While I was at Cambridge," She answered. "I rather enjoy dancing. It was only fun part of the feasts Father used to put on."

Larry nodded in sympathy. "Oh, by the way, I've got some good news," He added.

"Oh?"

"By tomorrow night, you will be installed in your new display, right next to Ahk's."

"Really? That's wonderful!" Bek smile widely. She did not enjoy having to come all the way from the lower levels to get to everyone else.

"Yeah, so no more waking up in the basement," Larry replied, grinning at her excitement.

When it was time for everyone to go back their exhibits, Larry approached Bek. "Come on, Bek, I'll walk you down to your coffin," he nudged the princess who was currently in a surprising avid conversation with Sacajawea regarding herbal remedies.

"I hate that thing," Bek grumbled under her breath to Sacajawea who sent her a sympathetic look before returning to her exhibit with Lewis and Clark. Reluctantly, Bek followed Larry down the hallways to her coffin.

"Just think, when you wake up tonight, you will be in your new exhibit," Larry said as he watched her climb into her sarcophagus.

"Small recompense for having to shut myself in this thing every morning," she groused. She handed Larry her circlet, which would be on display, and lay down, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Good morning, Bek," Larry said softly as he heaved the lid back on her coffin.

"Good morning, Larry."

* * *

Something that Larry did not know was that sometimes the exhibits, though "frozen", could hear things that happened within the museum during the day, especially the comments of people looking at their displays. They would hear things such as:

"Sacajawea had a _baby_ with her on the Lewis and Clark Expedition? _Dude!_ "

"Cool! It's the Wild West, guys! Look at all of the cowboys!"

"Aww! It's the monkey cute?"

"Woah! It's the Coliseum! That's were all the gladiators fought!"

The next day they heard a lot of talk about the new Egyptian exhibit.

"Daddy, the sign said that the new mummy's a princess! Just like Cinderella!"

"Yuck! It said that she was the pharaoh's sister. Poor guy! Sisters are so gross!" If Ahk could have scolded the kid, he would have corrected the boy and explained that sisters were not gross but some of the best people in the world.

"Do you think she was pretty?"

Octavius would have smiled at the young girl's comment if he could have. _If only you knew, little one,_ he thought to himself. _If only you knew._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there, my lovely readers! In case you hadn't figured it out, this "story" is mostly drabbles or scenes, mostly to introduce and establish my OC, Bektamunet, as I will be writing a fic that takes place during _The Battle of the Smithsonian._ I have plans for her to be it, maybe Akhmenrah too. ;) Please leave my some reviews; they are inspiration! Also, suggestions are welcome! Happy fanfictioning!**

* * *

Bek woke the next night and slipped out of her coffin without much trouble since Larry can already come by and took the lid off. She was in a small room that looked like it belonged to a tomb. Scenes and hieroglyphics covered the "sandstone" walls in bright reds, blues, and golds with a touch of green. Walking through the doorway she found in herself in a small recreation of a palace garden. She smiled as she spotted lotus blossoms growing in a pond in the corner. Ahk met her at the doorway.

"You like the lotus? Larry made sure they were added." He said.

"Really? I will have to thank him. They are so beautiful," she nodded.

"Well, we should find him in the lobby; tonight's movie night."

"Movie? What's a movie?"

Ahk grinned. "Come and find out." He offered her his arm and led her into the lobby where Larry, Teddy, and a few of the Civil War mannequins were hanging an enormous white sheet from the balcony while Sacajawea, Lewis, and Clark were setting up a projector on the information desk. Of course, Lewis and Clark were arguing over the direction manual, leaving Sacajawea do to the actual setting up. Attila and his Huns pulled some benches for some people to sit on, and a large number of pillows and cushions from various displays for those who wanted to sit on the floor. Bek sat between Larry and Sacajawea on a bench. However, Ahk chose to sit on the floor with his back against her legs, a position he had often taken as a child when performances were done in the palace at Thebes. Sacajawea explained the concept of a movie to Bek. Since it was the miniatures turn to pick, Jed wanted to watch a western, naturally. Octavius wasn't overly picky, so Larry dug through his movie stash and found an old John Wayne film, _El Dorado_. All of it was so unfamiliar to Bek, that she was not sure if she liked the film or not. However, she really liked the popcorn and kept stealing handfuls from the bowl Ahk had in his lap. For the second movie, it was Octavius' turn to choose, but he wanted to give the option to Bek since it was her first movie night.

"Lord General, I know nothing of these 'movies'; I could not possibly choose," she said.

"Well, what sort of stories do you like?" he asked.

"A variety." She shrugged. "I will trust your judgement." If Larry did not know better, he would have sworn that the little Roman blushed ever so slightly at Bek's statement.

"Larry, did you still have the one about the man who stole the American Declaration of Independence to find a treasure?" Octavius asked.

" _National Treasure_? Yeah, right here." Larry popped the new DVD in. Octavius looked over at Jed and found that he was giving him a strange look.

"What?"

"You choose that one? No documentary on Roman architecture or army strategies?" the cowboy teased.

"I rather like this one," Octavius defended. "Unless Her Majesty would prefer something of a more…informative nature." Here he looked to Bek.

"Nay, this will be fine, I am sure. As I said, I trust your judgement, General."

Bek did end up enjoying the story. There was action and adventure, with just a tiny bit of romance. She rather liked the computer whiz side-kick with an overly dramatic nature and a sarcastic sense of humor. He was quite funny.

After the movies, board games were pulled out, and Bek learned three of them, her favorite being Clue. About ten minutes till sunrise, everything was put and way and everyone headed back to their places for the coming day. Bek paused outside her garden-tomb to examine a case of objects from her tomb. She noticed that there were several empty places.

"Apparently Cambridge decided to ship your things in increments," Ank said, coming up behind her.

"I see," Bek murmured. Ank noticed that she was seemed to be looking rather intently at the collection on the other side of the glass.

"Is there something particular you seek? I can ask Larry about it," Ank said.

"No…no, it's nothing…" Bek answered distantly and thoughtfully turned in to her exhibit.

"You are certain, Bek? It is no trouble."

"I'm sure, brother. Good night." Bek came back at hugged Ank one last time before disappearing in to her tomb.

Ank turned and entered his own tomb, pulling his lid back onto his sarcophagus so that he could close the lid when he was in it. Larry had to do Bek's for her since she was not strong enough to lift the heavy lid.

Just then, Larry came in to make sure Ank's lid got on right.

"Is Bek taken care of?" the young pharaoh asked.

"Yep."

"When is the next shipment of her things coming? She was looking the cases tonight, and seemed to be looking for something in particular."

"Do you know what it was? I have a full inventory of what's on its way and when it's supposed to get here," Larry said.

"No, she would not say," Ank frowned.

"Well, I think the next shipment should be here in a few days, so hopefully whatever it is will be in there."

"Yes…Thank you, Larry." Ank nodded to the older man.

"No problem, Ank. Good night."

"Good morning, Guardian."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, this is just kind of a short fluffy one.**

* * *

Bek rose the next night and found Ahk heading for the lobby.

"I hope you don't mind, sister, but I promised to help Nicky studying for a mathematics test tonight." He said as she caught up with him.

"No, it is fine. You always did excel in such subjects," she smiled. "I think will go back to the Hall of Miniatures. Perhaps either General Octavius or Master Jedidiah will tell me of their little worlds. They look so fascinating!"

"I'm sure one of them will help you," Ahk grinned. Bek pecked a kiss to his cheek before turning down the hall that led to the Wild West and Ancient Rome.

When she reached her destination, she found Jed helping with a barn-raising. Apparently, some kid had touched the exhibit and knocked over one of the barns. So, they had to rebuild the barn by morning. She giggled to see a few Romans there trying to help out. Leaving the Westerners to their task, she turned to the model of Rome. There, she found Octavius in a group with his commanders, discussing a plan for training drills, by the sound of it. So, Bek contented herself with studying the buildings herself.

"May I help you with anything, my lady?" Octavius broke through Bek's musings on the city before her.

She bit her lip, unsure of what to ask first. "What is this?" she finally asked, pointing to one of the larger groups of buildings.

"If you would permit me to stand in your hand, my lady, I will be able to see what it is that you are looking at." Bek quickly allowed the Roman to climb into her hand and she held him up so he could see what she was pointing at.

"Oh, that is the Forum, my lady."

"But what is its purpose?"

This all the invitation that Octavius needed to go into a detailed explanation on the great city's center of commerce and politics. Bek smiled at the proud little Roman as he described the purpose and history of building that had intrigued her as she watched people come and go from it. He seemed to nearly glow with pride and love for his city, and Bek blushed when the thought of how handsome he looked and how strong but kind a leader he seemed to be as he spoke rapturously of Rome momentarily crossed her mind.

The pair spent the rest of the night discussing Rome and its wonders. From across the room, Jedidiah watched them out of the corner of his eye with a knowing grin.

* * *

 **Remember: reviews = inspiration for author. Suggestions are welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers; it's so encouraging for me!**

 **Night Fury: I will be using your suggestion soon, I promise!**

* * *

Two nights later, Larry learned something new about the exhibits; they could be ill.

Ahk woke up feeling a little off, but within an hour, he had a full-blown fever. Bek had been with the miniatures again, but immediately rushed to her brother's side when Teddy told her what was happening. She took him to the security office where there was a couch that he could stretch out on. She helped him remove his crown, jeweled collar and cuffs, and his cloak. She eased him onto the couch while Larry found an afghan to cover him with. Bek found some bowls in the cabinets, filled one with water, and grabbed a wash cloth. Kneeling at Ahk's side, she began bathing his forehead, neck, and shoulders to bring down his temperature. He leaned into the cool touch of the damp rag, mumbling in Egyptian. Larry watched as she softly answered, lightly running her fingers through his hair. Just then, Sacajawea came in with the pain reliever/fever reducer Larry kept in his duffel bag under the info desk. She filled a glass with water and handed it to Bek along with a dose of the medicine.

Bek looked doubtfully at the little red pill in her hand. "You are certain this will help him?"

"It might take a few doses, but yeah, it should," Larry answered. "I give it to Nicky when he's sick with a fever."

"Very well," Bek nodded. She gave Ahk the pill, then supported his head so that he could take a drink of water to swallow the pill. "You all should go about your night," Bek said as she set the glass on the end table above Ahk's head. "He wouldn't you all to change your plans on his account."

"We'll come back later to check on his recovery," Teddy said. "Meanwhile, I believe we had a ride planned for tonight, didn't we, my dear?" He offered Sacajawea his arm. She smiled up at him and nodded, taking the offered arm.

"You call us if you need anything, okay?" Larry added. He and the couple left the siblings alone in the darkened room as Bek had turned all the lights but the lamp on the desk off. Bek continued to bathe Ahk's forehead and neck, quietly singing his favorite childhood lullaby.

 **Hushabye, my prince, hushabye  
Khonsu's light shines from the star-filled sky.  
Ra's bright sun has set behind the dunes,  
Now all slumbers 'neath Khonsu's moon.**

 **Sleep, little one, sleep,**  
 **A watch over you I will keep.**  
 **All the Nile slumbers and dreams**  
 **While Khonsu's light on Egypt beams.**

 **Dream, my brother, dream.**  
 **All too soon Ra's sun will beam**  
 **and gone will be the night.**  
 **So, dream, my brother, dream 'neath Khonsu's blessed light.**

Bek stayed at Ank's side all night, doing everything one could think of to bring his temperature down. Fifteen minutes before dawn, Larry came to take Ahk to his tomb.

"Any better?" he asked anxiously.

Bek shook her head wearily. "No. In fact, I believe it has worsened." She rose so that Larry could pick the young king up. The night guard carefully carried him to this tomb and gently settled him into his sarcophagus. Bek followed and tenderly stroked his fever-flushed cheek.

 **"** **Hold on, little Akhmen. I will be here at sundown."** She whispered to him. He slowly opened his eyes and nodded, leaning into her touch. She brushed a kiss to his sweaty brow before backing away so that Larry could put his lid back on for him. Larry turned to find her hugging herself and biting her lip worriedly, her eyes trained on Ahk's sarcophagus.

"He'll be fine," Larry soothed. "You're, uh, pretty good at playing nurse."

"He is my brother; my only family. I will not be able to rest until I know that he is well."

"I know; we're all here for you, you know." Larry offered her his arm like Ahk always did. With a slight smile, she took it and let him lead back to her own tomb. With a heavy heart, she climbed into her coffin and lay down, arms crossed over her chest like she did every night.

"Larry?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. The gods greatly blessed us when they made you our night guard."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

For the next three nights, the fever raged within the young pharaoh. Bektamunet refused to leave her brother's side. Sacajawea, Teddy, Jed, Octavius, Larry, and even Atilla took turns sitting with tje Egyptian princess. Sacajawea made an herbal cure for Ahkmenrah to suppliment the fever-reducer Larry had brought from home.

Bek's unrelenting vigil soon took it's toll on her, and it became apparent to the other exhibits. They all tried to convince Bek to rest, but she refused each time.

"I will rest when Ahkmen is well," she answered each attempt.

On the fourth night, Jed and Octavius took their turn in staying with Bek and Ahk in the guardroom. Jed stayed on the card table in the corner, working on one of the remote-controlled cars. Octavius stood on the side table near the pharaoh's head so that he would be near if Bek need his help with anything. He was not sure how much help he could give, but he wanted to do whatever he could.

He watched Bek bathe Ahk's chest and face once more. He could see the weariness in her every move that night. Worry and a touch of fear showed in her eyes; her lovely brown eyes, usually shining, were now dulled by exhaustion. She had foregone her usual circlet and jewelry. For the last few nights, all she had worn was her simple white gown, tying her long black hair back with a piece of her burial linen.

Octavius sighed heavily as he watched her dutifully tend her brother. He had learned from the time she had spent with him and Jedidiah, learning about their worlds and telling them about Egypt, that she was the one of the smartest and wisest women he had ever encountered. Now, he saw her caring and devotion to her family, and it amazed him. He had half-expected for her to demand that Sacajawea or another healer tend Ahk, like all of the other princesses he had met, but she chose to take on the humble duty and tend him herself. However, it pained Octavius to see her so distressed and exhausted.

Wearily, Bek rose to retrieve Ahk's next dose of medicine. She was so tired, bit she knew that she would never be able to rest, even if she wanted to. Not after...no, she could not think on those things. Ahkmen needed her. She was so weary that she could not clearly see where she was going, and she tripped on the hem of her gown, falling in a heap on the floor.

"My lady!" she heard Ocatvius cry out. "Lady Bektamunet, are you alright?" For a moment, all she wanted was to lay there and not move for at least a week, but she knew she could not. Slowly, she raised her head, looking to the little Roman anxiously standing on the edge of the side table.

As soon as he saw her falling, Octavius sprang forward instinctively, even though there was nothing he could do to hep. She raised her head after a moment and turned to look at him, the action clearly costing her a great deal of effort.

"I am...unhurt, Octavius," she answered. She wearily stood, stumbled to the counter where the medicine bottle stood, and returned with it.

"Please, Lady Bektamunet, will you not rest? Just for a little while," Octavius pleaded.

Bek sadly shook her head. "I cannot," she murmured. "As soon as I do, he will worsen; I feel it in my bones."

"I can watch over the pharaoh and wake you if he shows signs of worsening." Octavius offered. "Jedidiah will help me, I am certain. Please, my lady, you need rest!"

"Nay," she shook her head again. " I...I cannot..." Her voice grew shaky. "I...could not...bear it...if...if..."

Realization swept over the Roman. "You have had someone under your care, someone dear to you, die due to an illness."

Bek closed her weary eyes and a tear escaped from each one. She nodded. "Someone I loved more than life itself. They died in my arms," she explained and choked back a sob.

"I-I am so sorry, my lady," Octavius said quietly. He suddenly had the unexplainable urge to hold her. Hold her tightly and never let go. He yearned to comfort the broken young princess before him and see the hurts she kept hidden from everyone, healed. "Please, my lady, I know you fear for your brother, like your...loved one...before, but you are not alone this time. Jedidiah and I will help Sacajawea look after Ahkmenrah. If you do not rest soon, you will likely pass out from sleep deprivation, since you clearly do not get any true rest during the day."

Bek nodded. "I wake as exhausted as when I laid down."

"Let us call for Sacajawea. Please, Lady Bek."

She looked up and met his pleading eyes. Deep down, she knew he was right, but her fears would not let her rest. However, his words and promise to watch over her brother in her stead comforted her. She knew in her heart she could trust him. Finally, she relented.

"Call for the lady of the Shoshone. I know Ahkmen trusts her implicitly."

"I'll go find Sac," Jed called. "Finally got his car fixed. I'll be back in a jiffy!"

Bek leaned down, laid her head on her brother's shoulder, and closed her eyes. She thought she felt a tiny hand stroking her hair. "Rest now, Bek. We will take care of you both," she heard Octavius say. In moments, she was sound asleep.

When Larry, Sacajawea, and Teddy arrived, the Shoshone immediately took the Egyptian princess' place. Larry blew up an old air mattress Nicky had found in the supply closet some time ago. Teddy went in search of something to use for sheets and a pillow. He soon returned with Atilla in tow. The president had found the headrest that Bek had used in life and brought it from her tomb. Atilla brought a couple of large furs from the Mongol display. One pelt he laid out on the mattress, the second he gently covered Bek with once Teddy had moved her to the make-shift bed.

Octavius watched them settle the slumbering princess onto the air mattress. She did not stir or wake even once. The general kept his post by Ahkmenrah as he promised, but he could not help but let his gaze wander to the sleeping Bek, sending up a prayer to the gods of Rome that they bless her with deep sleep and pleasant dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next night, Ahkmenrah's fever finally broke around one in the the morning, much to everyone's relief.

"Bek?" he breathed, feeling someone combing their fingers through his hair.

"She's asleep. ." Sacawea's voice broke through the haze still encompassing the young pharaoh. "We couldn't get her to leave your side until early this morning. She was nearly ready to drop exhaustion."

"She...alright?" Ahk asked.

"She's resting soundly in her tomb," Octavius said from his place on the side table. "Jedidiah tells me that she has not stirred once since she fell asleep this morning."

"You all took care of her?"

Just then, Teddy came in. When he saw Ahkmenrah awake, a huge grin split across his face. "Bully, lad! You're awake!"

"Not so loud, Teddy," Sacajawea lightly scolded as Ahkmenrah winced at the President's booming voice.

"My apologies," Teddy replied sheepishly at a much lower volume.

"Is someone looking after Bek?" Ahk asked again.

"Larry, Atilla, and I have made sure the princess is comfortable," Teddy assured him.

"May I see her?"

"Ahk, your fever broke only an hour ago. You are still recov-"

"Please?" Ahk begged. "Just for a few minutes?"

Sacajawea and Teddy exchanged looks. "It might help him to rest," Teddy suggested.

"Very well," Sacajawea nodded. "Only for a _few_ minutes."

Teddy helped Ahk to stand and pulled the Egyptian's arm over his shoulder to help support his weight. Slowly, but surely, they shuffled down the halls and made it to the Egyptian tombs. They entered Bek's display, and Ahk found Bek sleeping on a long Grecian-style bench, probably pulled from another exhibit, by the lotus pool. A small pile of variously styled pillows supported her head, and a large fur blanket was draped over her body. Atilla sat on a low stool nearby, Jed in a fold of the Hun's hat. Atilla quickly rose and let Ahk take his place.

Ahk gently took her hand, which was resting on the blanket. He was startled by dark circles under her eyes. " **Dear sweet sister** ," he murmured, holding her hand to his cheek. "Will she be okay?" he asked.

"She'll be fine after she rests, lad," Teddy reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "She was just so worried over you, that she neglected herself."

A small chuckle slipped from Ahk's lips. "Yes, that is Bek for you. Everyone else first; herself, never."

"It's a fine trait to have when it is coupled with common sense," Sacajawea said gently, laying a motherly hand on Bek's head.

Ahk pressed a kiss to his sister's forehead and let Teddy lead him back to the guard office to rest. Atilla and Jed promised to continue their watch over Bek while Ahk recovered.

The young pharaoh gratefully laid back down on the couch in the office, letting a sigh escape his lips.

"Is the princess well?" Octavius asked.

"Yes," Ahk answered. "She sleeps soundly. You have not gone to see her?"

"I promised Lady Bektamunet to help Sacajawea look after you, my liege," the Roman explained. "It was the only way that I could persuade her to take her rest."

"I see," Ahk said, hiding a small grin.

"Is there something wrong, Pharaoh?"

"No, I'm just surprised that you have not stationed yourself at her side." Ahk airly commented, gauging the Roman's reaction.

Octavius flushed as red as his cape and nearly choked on his words. "M-my liege?"

"It's just that you and Bek have seemed to grow... _close_...this last week or so," Ahk continued lightly.

"She had questions about Rome; I had questions about Egypt. There was nothing... _untoward_...about it, I swear, Pharaoh." Octavius stated firmly, trying to regather his composure.

"Oh, no, Octavius, I was not suggesting that at all," Ahk quickly assured him. "It's just that she has never many friends. That she has found one so soon in you...it makes me glad."

* * *

 _ **So little brother Ahk begins to suspect something...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next night, Bek woke up in a haze, not remembering her return to her sarcophagus. As the event of the previous night rolling through her mind, she jerked to full wakefulness.

 _Ank! He's ill! He needs me!_

She bolted upright and tried to climb out of her case. However, she sat up too quickly, causing the room to spin and tilt around her, and she landed on the floor in a heap.

"Bek!" "Lady Beck!" Cries of her name rang out behind her. Two pair of arms gently picked her up, carried her across the room and laid her down on something firm but soft.

"Ank...my brother...needs me..." She struggled weakly.

"Bek! Bek, it's okay. Akh's fine," a familiar voice broke through the haze of grogginess.

"Gaurdian Larry?" She opened her eyes again and met a pair of grey-blue ones.

"Yeah," Larry chuckled. "It's me."

Bek turned her head to find her other savior. "Lord Teddy?"

"I believe I told you just 'Teddy' would suffice, Missy," the president grinned down at the Egyptian.

"Akh...Is all well with him?" Bek asked.

"He's just fine," Teddy nodded. "His fever broke early this morning."

"He is on the mend?"

"Yep," Larry answered. "He's just resting now."

"Just as you will be," Sacajawea's voice sounded from the doorway. The Shoshone knelt by Bek's side. "And when you are up once more, we will be have a talk about taking care of yourself."

"But I had to look after Akh," Bek protested weakly.

"And you had all of us to help you," Sacajawea countered gently.

Larry nodded. "She's right, you know."

"All you have to do was say the word, and we will be there in a moment," Teddy added, craddling her hand in his big, gloved one.

Just then, Atilla enter carrying the fur blanket from the night before. He said something with surprising gentleness and carefully draped the blanket over her. Bek could not understand Hun like her brother, but she understood the sentiment he was trying to convey. Since you can't seem to take care of yourself, please, let us do it. The huge Hun gently patted her hand.

"Thank you," Bek murmured, overwhelmed by their kindness. "Thank you all."

"Bek? Sister?" She quickly looked to the doorway to find Ankmenrah leaning on the doorframe, wearing an everyday tunic instead of his usual kingly attire, draped in one of the Vikings' woolen blankets.

"Akh?" Bek rose onto one elbow. "What are you doing here? You need rest!" She tried to toss her blanket aside and rise, but Atilla stopped her with a firm but gentle hand. Teddy and Larry rushed over to the young pharaoh.

"Hey, what's up, Akh?" Larry asked as Teddy let Akh lean on him.

"I had to see Bek," he answered. "Make sure she was alright"

"Your sister is just fine," Larry replied. "Sac's making sure she rests.

"I want to stay with her."

"Now, lad, Lawerence and the Civil War soldiers made a fine bed in your tomb to rest in," Teddy answered.

"And you need rest," Sacagawea added firmly.

"Why can I not rest in here with Bek?" Akh asked, sounding a little a child for a moment.

"Because one will feel the need to take care of the other if you stay together," Sacajawea answered. "The only way you two will rest is to separate you."

"It is all right, Akh," Bek piped up. "I will be fine. Go and rest, little brother."

"But-"

"Akhmenrah, go. All will be well, I promise."

"If I must," he sighed, and let Teddy lead him back to the "bed", or rather, pile of cushions the Civil War soldiers put together for him.

"Is there anything I can get you, lad?" Teddy asked as he helped the young pharaoh lower himself into a reclining position.

"Yes," Akh answered. "Please, ask Jed and Octavius to come. I have a request to ask of them."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Gigantor said you wanted ta see us, Ahk?"

Ahkmenrah turned his head to see the miniature cowboy and Roman general climbing out of their little red sports car.

"How may we be of assistance, my liege?" Octavius asked, bowing in Roman fashion.

"Jedediah, Octavius, thank you for coming," Ahk answered, trying to sit up against the cushions his "bed" was made of.

"What can we do for ya, amigo?"

"I know Sacajawea knows much about healing," Ahk said. "but I would feel better if you would watch over Bek for me. I know you two will look after her with utmost care." He cast a subtle glance at Octavius here.

"Oh yeah, Ahk, no problemo," Jed answered.

"We will watch over Lady Bekatamunet with our lives," Octavius vowed solemnly, bowing once more.

A tired smile bloomed on the young pharaoh's face. "I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

Octavius and Jedediah had climbed up onto the arm of the bench Bek slept on. It gave them a good view their surroundings, and, of course, of their slumbering charge.

Jed could tell that Octavius was taking their sentry duty seriously. He also could not help but notice the glances that the Roman kept stealing of the sleeping princess.

"So, uh, why're we all the way up here, anyway?" Jed asked, even though he knew the answer.

"It is a strategic position; it commands an unhindered view of our surroundings," Octavius answered in his best general voice.

"and of Bek, of course," Jed replied, off-handedly, hoping for a response.

"Well, the pharaoh did ask us to watch over her, Jedediah." Octavius sounded casual, but Jed could already see a hint of a blush forming on the Roman's face.

"Yeah, it has nothin' ta do with the fact that she's a princess and all."

Octavius flushed another shade darker. "J-Just what are you implying, Jedediah?"

"Oh, nothin'!"Jed put up his hands in a surrender gesture. "It's just...you know...she is kinda purdy..."

Octavius looked down on Bek. "I suppose so." Yes, if he was entirely honest with himself, she was pretty. Quite beautiful, actually, with her long raven hair, desert sun-bronzed skin, and warm brown eyes-

"I knew it!" Jed's triumphant cry abruptly interrupted Octavius's musings. "Ahk and I was right!"

"Shhhhhh! You'll wake the lady!" Octavius hushed his friend. "Now, what are you going on about, Jedediah?"

"You like 'er, don'tcha?" Jed grinned.

Octavius's face turned as scarlet as his cape. "W-What? No, I-"

"Ya do! I knew it!" Jed cackled with glee as his best friend's sputtering. "Ockie and Bek sittin' in a tree-"

Octavius quickly covered Jed's mouth to silence the cowboy's boisterous singing, but he was too late.

Below them on the bench, Bek shifted in her sleep.

* * *

Bek gradually awakened to the sound of two small male voices talking. She shifted and turned her head, trying to find the source of the voices.

"My lady, are you well?"

 _My lady._ That had to be General Octavius; he was the only one who called her that on a regular basis. Twisting, she finally found the miniature pair sitting the bench's arm, just above her head. "My Lord General? Master Jedediah?" she tried to focus on the Jed and Octavius but found her still tired eyes did not want to.

"Yep, that's us."

"We are here, my lady."

Bek turned onto her side to look up at them more comfortably. "How...Why...?" Her weary, fuzzy brain would no let her speak in English. She trailed off sleepily in Egyptian that neither Jed nor Octavius understood, but they got the general idea of what she was trying to ask.

"Worry not, Lady Bektamunet, we are simply here at your brother's, the pharaoh, request," Octavius explained.

"Hmm..."Bek yawned in response, letting her eyes fall closed once more. She thought felt a small hand in her hair again as she drifted toward sleep once more.

"Sleep, my lady. We will ensure nothing happens to you in your slumber."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The next night, Sacajawea insisted that Ahkmenrah and Bek continue to rest, but the young pharaoh refused to remain separate from his sister. As soon as Larry and Sacajawea left his tomb, Ahk grabbed the blanket draped over him immediately went into Bek's display.

There, he found her lying on a long Greek bench just as she had been the night before. She was already sound asleep, or perhaps she had not yet woken, her chest softly rising and falling under the Mongol fur Atilla had been bringing to her. Ahk pulled her small throne-like chair that had once stood in their father's throne room from a display case set it close to Bek's sleeping form.

Keeping his blanket draped around his shoulders, Ahk sat at Bek's side, gently taking her hand in his. Bringing it to lips, he placed a soft kiss on the back of it and held to his cheek. **"Tonight, I will watch over you, dear sister,"** he whispered in Egyptian.

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open. "Ahkmen?" she murmured. "What are you doing here? You need to rest, brother."

He firmly shook his head. "I am not leaving. You're stuck with me tonight."

A small smile graced Bek's lips. "Then let's find a more comfortable spot for you."

* * *

Sacajawea and Teddy decided to check in on the Egyptian royals, Jed and Octavius tagging along to take up their station in Bek's exhibit once more. They were all surprised at the sight that met their eyes in the garden-tomb. Ahkmenrah tomb was empty, as well as the long bench Larry and Atilla had place Bek on earlier.

Beneath a large palm tree near the lotus pool that they found the pharaoh and princess. They lay side-by-side, Ahk wrapped up in a thick pioneer quilt and Bek cocooned in Atilla's fur, fast asleep. Their bodies were angled a bit away from each other, but their heads were close, both resting on one large Persian cushion. Ahk lay on his back, his head tilted slightly to the side, his temple resting against the top of Beks head. She lay curled up on her side, facing him, one hand peeking out from under the fur to rest on his shoulder.

"I told him to stay in his tomb and rest," Sacajawea sighed.

When she started to move forward, Teddy stopped her. "Let them be, my dear," he said softly. "This is the most peacefully I've seen them sleep since this all started." He smiled fondly down on them. "Just like when they were young, I imagine."

With one last look at the sleeping pair, she nodded. "Very well, darling," she conceded and let Teddy lead her out.

Jed looked over at Octavius. "You plan on stayin' don't ya."

"Of course, Jedediah," Octavius replied. "The Pharaoh gave us a charge; I, for one, intend to keep it."

Jed grinned at his best friend, slinging his arm around the Roman's shoulders. "I thought you'd say that, partner."

As the hours past, Octavius found himself watching the slumbering Egyptians and almost wishing he could be in Ahk's place at Bek's side.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next night, Ahkmenrah and Bektamunet both felt much better, Sacajawea still insisted on them resting. She did, however, relent on keeping them separated on the condition that they would not do anything taxing or strenuous. Teddy and Larry pulled a small gilt throne from Ahk tomb over to Bek's garden so they could sit together and rest. While they were arranging the furniture under the shade of the palms, Bek pulled a blue enameled box from one of the cases.

"You know, Ahkmen, I have been a few weeks now, and you still have yet to challenge me," she said, holding up the object in her hand with a mischievous grin. When Ahk saw what she had, a huge smile grew on his face.

"Sister, you are so on."

* * *

Jed and Octavius drove up to the Egyptian wing to check on Ahk and Bek. They found the pair sitting under the palms with a small table between them.

Suddenly, a cheer left Bek's lips. "Yes! Take that, little brother!"

The royal pair looked relaxed and much more informal than usual; Ahk did not have on his crown nor most of his jewelry, and Bek was the same. He wore a simple white kilt*, his orange-gold robe, sandals, wrist cuffs, and a much smaller jeweled collar than he normally wore. Bek wore her simple white gown, small earrings, and a lotus flower ring and pendant.

"Whadda think they're doin'?" Jed asked.

"I wouldn't know," Octavius answered. "A game, perhaps?"

They quickly climbed the leg of the table to the top where they saw a blue box with pawn-like pieces set on the top in little squares.

"What're y'all doin' up here?" Jed asked.

"Hello, Jed," Ahk greeted the cowboy.

"Master Jedediah, General," Bek nodded to each miniature with her own bright smile.

"Is this some sort of board game, my lady?"

Bek nodded enthusiastically. "It is senet**; it was one of the most popular games in Egypt."

"One that Bek _excels_ in," Akh added, with a pointed look at the grinning princess.

"But you often beat me in hounds and jackals**," she waved off his claim.

"My lady enjoys board games, then?" Octavius asked.

"Enjoys and dominates in," Ahk muttered.

"I heard that," she giggled.

Ahk plastered a bright, innocent smile. "I have no idea what you are talking, sister."

"Is that so?" she playfully countered, picking up the four sticks laying on the table. They each had a black side and a blue side. Rolling them together in her, she cast them onto the table. Apparently, the pattern they made was good - for Bek. Ahk immediately gave an exaggerated groan as Bek threw her arms up with a cheer. She moved a piece shaped different from the others to the last square then off the board to join four other pieces like it.

"That's the fourth time tonight!" Ahk complained.

Jed's jaw dropped. "Ya mean ta tell me she's beat ya four times, boy?"

Ahk nodded dejectedly. "In a row."

Jed whistled lowly. "Well, shoot! Bad luck, pardner."

Octavius, on the hand, was doing his best to not smile too widely. "May I congratulate you on your victory, Lady Bektamunet," he said with a little bow.

"Thank you, General," She inclined her head to him, still smiling broadly from her success.

"What is going on in here?"

All eyes flew to the open doorway where Sacajawea stood with her hands on her hips and an expression of motherly consternation on her face. Teddy stood just beside her, blue eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"It looks rather like she beat the pharaoh in a board game, my dear," he said.

"I told you both to rest,"Sacajawea said, ignoring Teddy and stepping forward.

"We are," Ahk protested. "Look we're just sitting here and everything. We haven't gotten up once."

Sacajawea came over to where they were and looked down at the senet game on the table. "Who won?" she asked softly.

"Bek did," Ahk sighed.

"Four times in a row," Octavius added, hoping he didn't sound too proud or anything.

"Thank you, Octavius," Ahk replied sarcastically.

"Yeah," Jed added. "Way ta go, amigo."

"What?" Octavius shrugged. "It's true."

A small grin broke out on Sacajawea's face. "Good job, Bek," she said quietly before turning and heading back to where Teddy stood in the doorway.

"What?" Ahk moaned, slouching in his chair.

As Sacajawea took Teddy's arm to let him lead her out, the president winked at Bek, sending his own silent congratulations to her.

"Aww, poor little Ahkmen," Bek teased. "Does he need a hug to mend his bruised ego?"

Ahk immediately sat up straight, causing Bek to giggle at him.

He imperiously crossed his arm over his chest with a mock scowl. "I am the fourth king of the fourth king! You should not be laughing at your pharaoh!"

Bek tried to smother her fit of laughter but failed. Reaching over, she ruffled his hair affectionately, causing Ahk to lose his stern expression and to break out into a wide grin as he pretended to fend her off. "Pharaoh you may be, but you will always be my little brother."

Jed and Octavius chuckled at their antics. The Roman general released a tiny sighed a little as he gazed up at the Egyptian beauty before him. Her eyes had lost much of the dull, tired look she had had for the last few days. Tonight, her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with a quiet joy and laughter. When they turned his way, a swarm of butterflies mysteriously erupted in his stomach.

 _By Jupiter, what's wrong with me?_ he thought. _I am a Roman general! And yet, she reduces me to a nervous schoolboy with one look._

"My Lord General, are you well?" Her sweet voice broke through his mental monologue. Lookin up, he found her gazing down at him in genuine concern, and he felt the butterflies take flight again.

"Partner?" Jed looked and sounded innocent enough, but Octavius was not fooled. He could see the mischievous twinkle in the cowboy's eye.

"Of course, I am quite fine, thank you. Just lost in thought."

"Oh? What about?" Bek asked.

"Nothing of great importance," Octavius answered.

"Aw, he's probably jus' planning another night of training exercises for his men," Jed piped up. "He never lets 'em go too long without 'em."

"I see," Bek answered. "I supposed it would not do for an army to get out of practice, especially the Roman army. They have quite the reputation to uphold, you know." She sent Octavius a playful, pointed look, and his face heated up in a strange combination of pride and shyness at her cloaked compliment.

"Indeed, my lady," he answered with a bow.

Jed just stood back and rolled his eyes at his best friend. He had seen the blush creeping up Octavius' face and could sense the nervousness in him. The poor Roman general was in way over his head, and he stubbornly would not see it yet. Jed exchanged a quick look with Ahk, who was clearly thinking the same thing the cowboy was.

With tiny nods of their head, Ahk and Jed cemented their agreement. Bek and Octavius were perfect for each other, and Ahk and Jed were going nudge them in the right direction.

* * *

* Kilt: wrap-around, knee or mid-calf-length skirt-like garment often worn by Egyptian men.

**Senet and Hounds and Jackals: popular ancient Egyptian board games. The rules for Hounds and Jackels are unknown, but rules for senet can be found at the masters of games website.


End file.
